History of Magic Show 'n' Tell
Professor Gemma Elizabeth Cerulean has created a special bulletin board to display all of the new houses beside the entrance to the History Of Magic classroom. The following houses are created by students in Lesson one of the 28th term as homework. 'Aviaterin House' *Name: Aviaterin. *Founder: Alexander Aviaterin. “The crest of Aviaterin is shaped like a shield. In the middle is a golden eagle, taking flight. Behind it is a dark brown background, with a few strips of bright yellow dashed into the upper right and lower left corners. At the top of the crest is the arched word AVIATERIN, printed in Black, at the top of the word is what looks like a flowing strip of gold lace. Lastly, the edges of the crest is bordered with a weaving strip of gold that connects with the lace at the very top.” *Colors: Brown & Bright Gold. *Mascot/Animal: Eagle. *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Alexander had been known to be the leader of a large group of Wizards. Together, they were able to roam the earth and conquer most of the dark magical creatures. In connection with this, the top Trait noticeable in the Aviaterin house is leadership. Most of the students in the house are honest, courageous and competitive. Though because of their competitiveness, they don't tend to get along with other houses.” *Goals: “The reason Aviaterin had chosen a house of his own is because of his observation through his years of leadership. He had seen that only a few of wizards had the attributes of moving forward and leading others with him. His main dream was that the house of Aviaterin would produce young wizards eager to serve and lead the Wizarding world.” *Created by: Brielle Husainn (insignia57) 'The Aviators House' *Name: The Aviators *Founder: Sierra Greingoth *Colors: Sky Blue and Yellow *Mascot/Animal: Peregrine Falcon *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “We're ambitious, we're determined, and we're pretty much unstoppable out there on that pitch. We're The Aviators, and we're your Quidditch players. I'm not just talking about any old Quidditch players, though, and I'm definitely not talking about someone who's just a fan of the sport. The Aviators are made up of the best of the best when it comes to Quidditch. These are your players who seek, keep, chase, and beat faster and better than anyone else out on that pitch. They're so unstoppable, because of their ambition and will to succeed, two traits which I imagine carry over to things like classes and their everyday social life. These are the people who excel in classes, not because they're Ravenclaw smart, but because they've got this drive to be bigger and better than the others at whatever they set their mind to." *Goals: “The main goal is to form a group that will foster and support the talent and willpower hardcore Quidditch players tend to have. What better way to challenge yourself than to be around others who perform just as well as you do or maybe even better? Housemates can challenge one another, and therefore continue to grow and become better and better in their sport. After all, drilling yourself against someone who just isn't quite on your level wouldn't exactly do anything for perfecting your own craft, would it? So The Aviators give hardcore players a chance to be around others just as skilled and determined as they are.” *Created by: Sierra Greingoth (AnnaBanana) 'Awesome House ' *Name: House of Awesome *Founder: Co-Founders: Nika Adler and Bun-Bun (her stuffed bunny) *Colors: Pink & Yellow *Mascot/Animal: Robin *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The sorting hat will specifically look for students who are somehow musically inclined, whether it be singing or playing an instrument it does not matter. They also must be comfortable performing in front of others and show a true passion for the arts. Acting, singing, and playing a musical instrument” *Goals: “improving artistic ability and learning how to share their talents. Major goals will be to improve skills in the arts dramatically and become a known name throughout the wizarding world.” *Created by: Nika Adler (ArianaBlack) 'House of Bennehester' *Name: Bennehester *Founder: "The house of Bennehester was created upon the union of two pureblood families of England that both dated back to the 4th century and was founded by Kieren Thomas Bennett and Keira Jasmine Rochester at the end of the 20th century. Both families came from a long line of wizards that didn’t believe in the limitations of one’s blood and that the future was dependent on ones abilities and drive to succeed. These morals and thoughts were passed on throughout the line and are still shared for the most part to all that have descended from the founders." *Colors: Oxford Blue, Platinum, and Jade *Mascot/Animal: Falcon *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The house is full of those that do not rest until goals and aspirations are achieved. Many of the most notable traits of the house is wisdom and bravery. Those in this house not only use strength but also tend to use all their inner wit. They will at times displace the ability to be cunning, but are not one to boast of their accomplishments. They are humble and sincere. Trust is a quality that is valued among them." *Goals: “Among the house goals is to capture the house cup and foster a well-balanced environment that intelligent and strength work together and not again each other.” *Created by: Jasmina Simone Bennett (DH Vixen) 'Bullas House' *Name: Bullas *Founder: Zoe Bullas. “She’s an unknown horse person. My house would be called “Bullas” named after one of my hero’s, she’s an unknown equestrian woman and has never stopped or giving up, despite the difficulties she faced. She’s a muggle but I think her morals and determination are enough to make her a good founder.” *Colors: Purple & Blue *Mascot/Animal: Unicorn *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The attributes or traits to students in the house of Bullas, would be: unique, due to her different attitude, unintentionally funny and happy to be alone, she represents independence whilst having friends, for this reason, I think that students would be fun and social, though whilst they may not be the most confident, I think they would be brave, and like Zoe would continue to ride the metaphorical horse, despite the difficulties they’d face, I also think, like Zoe, they would be kind and generous and charitable as well as helpful and forgiving.” *Created by: Amy Samson (city girl 95) 'Chocolate Haters House ' *Name: Chocolate Haters House *Founder: Mr. and Mrs. Flume, owners of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. *Colors: Black, Red, and Orange *Mascot/Animal: A Chocolate Frog *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The Chocolate Haters house is pretty much all about what the title says. It's a house for people who hate chocolate! Of course, there probably won't be many people in this house since hating chocolate is definitely a big trait, but it could still pull in a small crowd. Not only would the house be full of people who hate chocolate, but the people also have traits such as ambition and loyalty. To hate something that much and to be placed into a house for such a thing can definitely bring out the best and worst in a person; not to mention shows that they'll stick by their decisions, no matter the pressure or conflict they'll come across. Some of the other traits that could possibly be seen in the house are hard working, cleverness, intelligence, and cunning (mostly to outwit and trick those who do like chocolate into hopefully joining their side for the fight against it!).” *Created by: Evelyn Flores (Roselyn) 'Coloureyes House' *Name: Coloreyes *Founder: Lola Rose Blake *Crest: “The background is a large star. Connecting each corner of the star, there is intertwining ivy. On the bigger star, a smaller star is placed. On the smaller star there is a picture of a rearing horse. It is said to be Lola Rose's very own drawing. The House name is placed at the top, curving slightly.” *Colors: Bright Blue and Bright Yellow *Mascot/Animal: A large, 17HH Irish Draught *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The members of this House are bright and happy though can be alarming when angered. They often excel in Divination, Flying and CoMC. Animals often feel calm and will always approach these people. Lola often wandered around the Forbidden Forest and was often found sitting with the Giant Squid and sleeping under the Whomping Willow.” *Goals: “To be with nature, to help it and it's inhabitants. To be the best at everything they do, and never give up!” *Created by: Ella-May Eden (elllla_Wtwins) 'Crustulum House ' *Name: Crustulum (French word for cookie) *Founder: Dorothée de la Chocolaut *Colors: French Rose & Silver *Mascot/Animal: Cow *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Those selected into Crustulum value communication and family above all. They avoid confrontation and prefer to see the world through rose colored glasses. For Crustulums, the glass is always half full and never half empty. Dorothée valued passion, kindness, and optimism, so members of her house are often so sweet that one could get a tooth ache from just looking at them. Perhaps it comes from the connection with the name of the house, but people sorted into this house are exceptional bakers and excel in potion making.” *Goals: “Wearing robes of French rose and silver, Crustulums seek to not just come out better people from who they were starting school, they seek to create a family. Just as Dorothée grew up in a close knit community where no one felt left out, she selects students who have the same desire.” *Created by: Kurumi Hollingberry (sweetpinkpixie) 'Demiguin House' *Name: Demiguin *Founder: Iris Beaumont *Colors: Orange and Brown *Mascot/Animal: Demiguise *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “A Demiguin is usually someone who has a tendency to be calm, peaceful and collected. Ambitious Demiguins will try to stand out from the crowd a little; to let themselves be heard. They'll want others to know what they're doing - how they're helping the environment or animals, in the hope that others will want to help their cause, too. Those Demiguins are very far and few in between, though. Most would be happier getting on with their own thing WITHOUT the help of "outsiders". They're those who dislike large groups and noisy gatherings. Most will stay away from group sports such as Quidditch - both playing and spectating. A Demiguin will much rather favor a fiction novel over an Astronomy text book. It wouldn't be strange to see a Demiguin excel in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions; though it would be much more unlikely to see them achieving highly in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. Nearly all of those who're housed in Demiguin have some kind of connection or appreciation for Nature and the outdoors. They also work well with animals; understanding the needs for care AND/or respect from Humans.” *Goals: “Most Demiguins want to achieve something in their lives that will bring them closer to Nature, or at the very least earn them a decent reputation amongst those who're working in the same field of work as them. They will also spend much of their time, trying to convince others that their fondness of nature isn't "odd" but important and useful. In their younger years, Demiguins will focus less on their careers, and more on their relationships with Magical Creatures; with a desire to learn as much about them as they can. ” *Created by: Iris Beaumont (Nixy!) 'Dumbledore House' *Name: Dumbledore *Founder: Albus Dumbledore *Crest: “The crest is in the shape of a badge, which is divided into four squares.... Top left square and bottom right square has a sky blue background overlaid with red stripes overlaid.. Top right square and bottom left square has a sky blue background with red flames overlaid.... A picture of a Phoenix (with flames surrounding) is laid over the squares. Outside trim is of a tartan design, color is Sky blue spattered with red flames... There is a banner with the word 'Dumbledore' going from left to right (background in sky blue, writing in red), which has been laid over the Phoenix.” *Colors: Red & Sky Blue *Mascot/Animal: Phoenix *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Friendly, Studious, Helpful, Skillful, Acceptance, Leadership Qualities, Logical, Cunning, Brave, Loyal and most importantly - ability to love and forgive !!” *Goals: “To teach and train the new generation, gearing towards the Training of future Ministry officials, Healers and Aurors - Some may call this house 'Elitist', but it is not, this house gives all students who have any or all of the traits a chance..” *Created by: Penny Laughgood (Trish) 'Dumbledore House' *Name: Dumbledore House *Founder: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore *Colors: Purpley Pink, because of his love of raspberry jam! *Mascot/Animal: Phoenix *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The students who are sorted into Dumbledore will be those who are clever, polite, has a philosophical mind (or could have one in a couple of years work) and must want to achieve their goals in life.” *Goals: “The goals of Dumbledore house are: To be the best you can be To be able to achieve or at least want to achieve their wildest dream. To know that no matter how wild their dream is they have to at least try!” *Created by: Rose Deluise (Fred_is_awesome) 'Dragonwing House' *Name: Dragonwing *Founder: “Dromeda Dee Dragonwing . The name is Based On The Founder's Last Name Just like the other Houses at Hogwarts .” *Crest “A Silver Crest With a Black Huge D On It That stands For Dragonwing” *Colors: Black and Silver *Mascot/Animal: Dragon *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Only Half-Bloods and Purebloods are Sorted into that House . It is A Little Similar To Slytherin But they Except Half-Bloods To . Only The Bravest & True Wizards .” *Goals: “To Be Brave and Fearless Of everything .” *Created by: Isabella Marie Evans (SlytherinPrincess) 'Ellitopia House' *Name: Ellitopia *Founder: Eliana (Ellie) Stone *Colors: Snitch-Gold and Purple *Mascot/Animal: Snidget "The Mascot for Ellitopia is a Snidget. Once again, Snitches clearly represent Quidditch and the Snidget was the first Snitch before some very smart people realized how absolutely terrible it was to treat poor animals as sports balls and banned that behavior. The animal is still amazing and completely relative, however." *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Students sorted into my House must show, not only an interest in Quidditch, but an ability to excel in the sport. They have to be competitive and determined but also fair. They need to be cooperative with others, and be able to work on a team, as a team." *Goals: “To win.” *Created by: Elliana (Ellie) Stone (HaRoHeGiNeLu) 'Fanglore House' *Name: Fanglore *Founder: Author Fanglore “Author Fanglore was one of the first hired teachers after the school was established by the four founders. He was very hardworking and dedicated and over time he wanted to be as recognized as the founding four for the education of the young wizards, as the original four founders were getting many accolades for their hard work. He asked many, many times for the founders to create another house that would be named after him but he was denied over and over for many years. Fanglore grew very angry over the years but he never once thought of quitting because he wanted to achieve greatness through Hogwarts. Knowing of the kind nature of Helga Hufflepuff, he appealed to her to reconsider creating a house for him and even though Helga knew he deserved it she did not want to go against her cofounders who she knew would be very angry if she went against them and established a second house. As the founders died one by one, Helga in secret with wizened trembling hands wrote a will telling the future principal of Hogwarts to establish the new house and the trick to putting the traits of that house into the sorting hat. She instructed that the trait of that house was to be determination in honor of Fanglore and that the shark was to be the mascot, because of their determination as well. Many years later the will was found and the house of Fanglore was established.”  *Colors: Purple & Silver *Mascot/Animal: Shark *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The house of Fanglore is home to those who are very dedicated individuals, whose drive will push them to achieve whatever it is they set their minds to whether it be academic or otherwise. Some call it hard headed, some say stubborn whichever way you put it, if you have it, in Fanglore you belong.” *Goals: “To be the most desired house because of the success of current students of the house who achieved greatness through their determination honed in the house of Fanglore.” *Created by: Cassie Storm (Davvy_Wavvy) 'Fealem House ' *Name: Fealem *Founder: “The house that I would make would be call Fealem. Fealem stands for the names of the three fouders: Fee, Alex, and Emma. The three founded it because on day they wanted to find a house for the people that were in Slytherin that acted more like Gryffindors or Ravenclaws.” *Crest “the crest is a Royal Purple and White. The crest has two Quidditch brooms crossed over each other, like the Muggle Pirate Flags. Behind the Quidditch brooms is an owl. *Colors: Royal Purple and White *Mascot/Animal: Owl *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “A student in the house Fealem is kind, charitable, cunning, strong, and loyal. They are loyal friends and they have true hearts. Also they have true hearts. The students in Fealem are silly and are true pranksters. Sometimes they can be stubborn and they are over emotional. But on the inside the students are lovely, young adults that would do anything to do the right thing even if its wrong.” *Goals: “House Fealem has three main goals. The first being: Study hard and get as many house points as possible. The second being: make friends and get to know others. And finally, the third being: Have fun but don't hurt yourself by doing that.” *Created by: Emma Malfoy (Emms) 'Fortuna House' *Name: Fortuna *Founder: Taeloseous Thestrolanes “Prospera Fortuna. Prospera Fortuna was an extraordinary witch credited for various wizardry gadgets and inventions, like the Sensuscope, Kalkatrus, and Inignatum. She had also published books like “The Art of Chance,” “How To Turn Bad & Good Luck Into No Luck,” and “Two Sad Phoenixes Are Better Than One Happy One.”She had very long and wavy bright red hair, so long that it trailed on the floor behind her! Her skin was very light, he had very dark brown eyes, and a refining bone structure with a strong jaw and very high cheek bones. She had a very powerful presence, which made her slightly intimidating to other people, but she was a quiet person, who didn’t rely on her actions but on her fortune for all of her success.” “The crest of the Fortuna house would be a wheel, known as Rota Fortunae. This wheel had four distinct figures on it. The first figure was a man being crowned at the top, holding a scepter in one hand and a skull on the other. The crown is a symbol of good luck since kingship was a succession based system, so it was always up to chance. The scepter symbolized the power obtained with that chance and the skull represented victory over death. The second figure was a man on the right, who was heading to the bottom of the wheel by trying to catch his falling crown. The third was a man at the bottom of the wheel helplessly attempting to climb to the top. The fourth and final figure a man praying and hoping to that chance and good fortune would once again smile upon him. In the middle of the wheel was a blinded figure of a woman who gestured at the figures randomly.” *Colors: Copper & White *Mascot/Animal: Fawn/Fortuna *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The house favored those students who relied primarily on their luck, chance, and fortune above all else. They didn’t have to be lucky; they just had to rely on their luck. This was a house for those who lived by chance, who were not moved by bravery, did not have a particular hunger for knowledge, certainly did not work hard, and were not ambitious. Students of this house did not have goals, which is why they would rely on fortune to lead them wherever it is that they should be led towards. They acknowledged that sometimes one would be at the bottom of the wheel, with poor luck, and sometimes at the top of the wheel with the best of luck. ” *Created by: Eino Uronen (Starbreezed) 'Foxdens House' *Name: Foxdens *Founder: Figaro Foxdens *Colors: Cobalt Blue and Dark Orange *Mascot/Animal: Fox *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Sly, intelligent, Cunning” *Goals: “Protect the weak” *Created by: Aiden Heartnett (sevensnared) 'Glittercorn House' *Name: Glittercorn *Founder: Knox Macnair *Colors: PINK *Mascot/Animal: Unicorn *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Anyone with style, charm and etiquette can be a Glittercorn.” *Goals: “And our one true goal is to rid the world of bad fashion sense. ” *Created by: Knox Macnair (Waterloo) 'Hausenpepper ' *Name: Hausenpepper *Founder: Shirley Laverne “Each of the four corners of the crest show a different symbol. A potions bottle is in the upper left corner to show creativity and ingenuity in magic. A redwood tree is in the upper right corner to symbolize the strength of the house. There is a sword in the lower left hand corner with symbolizes fighting spirit, and a wand in the lower right hand corner to show the new witches and wizards magical abilities.” *Colors: Black and Orange *Mascot/Animal: Grizzly Bear *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “for students that were slightly younger, specifically witches and warlocks who were 8, 9 and 10 but showed exceptional magical abilities; Members of Hausenpepper House exhibit traits of both mental and physical strength and power, caginess (even more than Slytherin), unwillingness to back away from a fight (even more than Gryffindor), ability to use their brains to diffuse situations (even more than Ravenclaw) and friendliness (even more than Hufflepuff).” *Goals: “The goals of this house are keeping Hogwarts safe from future Lord Voldemorts, Death Eaters, Bellatrix and having the best quidditch team in the school. They also start young witches and wizards off early on becoming very powerful figures in the wizarding world. These are our future leaders, after all.” *Created by: Willam Starr (Jason Potter Weasley) 'Hazeltail House ' *Name: Hazeltail *Founder: Lysander Hazeltail “Lysander was a wandmaker in the Netherlands.” *Colors: All Colours, with an emphasis on White *Mascot/Animal: Hare *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Creativity, romance, wit, open-mindedness, thinking out of the box, expressiveness, originality, honesty, curiosity, and ambition” *Goals: “They strive to prepare for a more self-supporting life. They encourage using the student’s talent and strengthening them so that they can do something in life that they truly enjoy doing and knowing that they’re doing the best they can. Hazeltails want to make a change, it doesn’t matter how small or how big they think.” *Created by: Hugo Doyle (neaped) hazeltail1.jpg|Hazeltail House hazeltail2.jpg|Hazeltail House hazeltail3.jpg|Hazeltail House 'Hutchinson House ' *Name: Hutchinson *Founder: “Its founder, Hasna Hutchinson, was a beautiful and powerful witch (auror) known for helping to conquer the dark side. More specifically, she captured and killed the evil Fenwicka, a dark witch who was allegedly accused of siding with Lord Voldemort and attempting to burn down Hogwarts. After being the DADA teacher at Hogwarts for twenty-nine years, she retired to live a peaceful life with her husband in Godric’s Hollow.” *Colors: Pink and Blue *Mascot/Animal: Flamingo *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Students in Hutchinson are proven to be beautiful—inside and out. They love to be creative, especially through writing and art. Also, they love to help others and have a tendency to do very well in school.” *Created by: Ariella Adler (MagicGlitter) 'Iuvare House' *Name: Iuvare (Latin word for helping) *Founder: "Etienne Lawrence Haidler, the founder of Iuvare, was born May 24th, 2010. He graduated from Hogwarts in the year 2027. After school he became an Auror, but found he wasn’t very happy with it. He resigned one year after starting and moved to the department of International Magical Cooperation. There he worked diligently to make magical schools more open to foreign students and ideas. One of his greatest achievements was establishing an exchange student program between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. He retired at the age of 55 due to poor health and is still alive today. Hogwarts added a new house in honor of his accomplishments. It was named Iuvare because of his helpful spirit and love of Latin. " *Crest: "Haidler loved Greek Mythology, and since he loved the ocean, Poseidon was his favorite character from the legends. Poseidon’s trident is pictured on the crest, crossed with another trident. The colors in the crest are the colors of Iuvare, along with deep blue, the color often used to represent water." *Colors: Snitch-Deep Blue *Mascot/Animal: Dolphin *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “"A true Iuvare is a people person. He or she loves to be with others and others like to be with them. They are good at giving advice, but also at listening. Helping others, not being afraid to socialize with others, and bringing comfort or encouragement are all additional attributes of Iuvare."" *Goals: “Iuvares strive to bring people together; that includes eliminating blood discrimination and encouraging others to cooperate with each other. International communication is highly valued. Most Iuvare students will go out of their way to help others, and try to set good examples for other students. ” *Created by: Emerald "Emmy" Jane Fallows (GodGirl13) 'Keatonsmut House ' *Name: Keatonsmut *Founder: Jamie Keaton *Colors: Orange and Brown *Mascot/Animal: Penguin *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The main attributes and traits that a Keatonsmut would obtain include; Dominance, adven turous, charismatic, mischievous and cautious. The house could possibly share traits with Gryffindor, however bravery can often lack within my house, despite being confident in adventures, etc.” *Goals: “The goals of Keatonsmut is to succeed in anything they wished, taking no prisoners and not letting anyone stand in their way. The mind of a person from this house would say 'Don't allow others to stamp on your goals'. Acceptance is something that isn't too important. Motto: If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.” *Created by: Jamie Keaton (Emishlon) 'Lancaster House' *Name: Lancaster *Founder: Leonard Lancaster *Colors: Dark Blue and Gold *Mascot/Animal: White Flying Horse *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The characteristics of students under this house are, whether they be shy or ambitious, talent and their love of the performing arts. All Lancasters can act, dance, and/or sing. Although a few turn out to be snobs, Lancasters are generally helpful and kind and most of them enjoy the spotlight particularly when performing.” *Goals: “The goal of Lancaster is to hone great wizards and witches not only in magic but also in the performing arts, balancing and even combining their talents with spells, enchantments, and other forms of magic. Leonard Lancaster himself was able to enchant his audience with his voice, that no matter the circumstance, whoever heard his voice (provided he sang with the spell active upon it) felt happier than he/she previously was. Lancaster would like more witches and wizards to use their talents not only for entertainment, but also to help others - making them happier, healthier, stronger, or inspired.” *Created by: Tayla Barnhill (affy7ann) 'Lanekent House' *Name: Lanekent *Founder: “Lois Lane-Kent. Lois Lane-Kent, a native from Metropolis in the United States of America. She was a reporter who was living in the early twenty-first century. Most famously she was married to the United States of America's Man of Steel- Superman. Yet she was also well known as the top reporter and journalist for the Daily Planet. It was at the Daily Plant she was awarded the Pulitzer Prize numerous times for her articles that followed the endeavors of her husband- Clark Kent. Toward the end of her life she was given magical abilities by her husband's dead father in her husband's fortress. With these new abilities she moved to London and sought out the Ministry of Magic to find out more about her current state. After finding out about her new abilities she joined the Daily Prophet and continued her journalism career. She made many advancements in the news and distribution of the news for the Magical community.” *Colors: Purple & Silver *Mascot/Animal: Dragon *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “To be a Lanekent one must embody the power of speech. They must be able to motivate and move people, they must be a natural born leader. They also usually have a wicked temper and a drive that has no bounds. They will not stop until they have achieved what they set out to achieve. It is either go big or go home. But they also have an obsession with the truth. Nothing is more annoying to a Lanekent than a liar. ” *Goals: “to be involved in Law or the “prophet”.” *Created by: Selina Skyler (fanficfanatict) 'Lempodane House ' *Name: Lempodane *Founder: Leboname Lempodane *Crest:”A triangle in a square. Has a cross, and a tiger on it. The tiger is red with yellow stripes. The cross is black.” *Colors: Yellow and Red *Mascot/Animal: Tiger *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Smart, Brave, Skilled” *Goals: “Lempodane goals are to be top in class and to win the house cup.” *Created by: Chris Westopher (beachdude654) 'Lockstien House' *Name: Lockstien (Lockhart+Sebastien / being 'Sebastien' Treyen's middle name) *Founder: Treyen S. Lockhart *Colors: Gold and Silver *Mascot/Animal: Niffler *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Those who are ever persistent and never give up, will belong in this House. Brilliant imagination and resourcefulness are greatly appreciated too. The ones belonging in Lockstien make good friends and can be very attentive, so as long as you don't get in the way of their gold. Once they find what tru ly interests them, they are oblivious to someone else's orders or advices. Those same orders or advices, if heard, can be misinterpreted to their own benefit. Music is a soothing element, for they'll show sensitivity towards it. Curious, adventurous, charming...and, either extremely vain or extremely modest, no in-betweens. They make excellent researchers. Their Common Room will be located in the Third Floor (near the Trophy Room, of course!), for they'll be right between all four Houses (so they can keep an eye on them all). And, yes, no passwords, but charmed coins are required for entrance. (This is all based on my Niffler, Aslan) (So, basically: Persistence, Strong-willed, Resourceful)” *Goals: “To find any hidden treasure worth keeping, as well as the beauty in everything, which is, again, shiny gold to be admired. ” *Created by: Treyen S. Lockhart (Lockhartian) 'Lumen House' *Name: Lumen (Latin word for light) *Founder: Elijah Lumen “The young man, actually, because he showed great magical skills at the age of only twenty one.” *Crest Unknown *Colors: Silver & Orange *Mascot/Animal: White Tiger *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “kind, cheerful all the time, hard working and trust worthy” *Goals: “to make everyone feel like the shiniest star in the sky” *Created by: Helena Hopkins (nogoodforyou) 'Mandreina House' *Name: Mandreina *Founder: "Mandreina House was formed by Morgana Mandreina. She was a muggle-born blood witch of great skill who worked very hard to have others see her for something more than the sum of her bloodline. " *Colors: Deep Purple and Teal *Mascot/Animal: Peacock *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Now the main purpose of the house as mentioned earlier is originality. So much focus has been on the characteristics people had or didn’t from courage to loyalty to cunning and book knowledge that Morgana felt that to be oneself should be the description of another house in the group." *Goals: “An aim or goal would be for its members to not have to try and fit themselves into an expected form or description they were supposedly expected to be. This is also the house where those who don’t fit anywhere else would land and not feel like they were any less special. ” *Created by: Simon Bennett (Macavity) 'Martilar House:' *Name: Martilar *Founder: Evan Carthwright *Colors: Green and yellow *Mascot/Animal: Sea-gull *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Lazy, smart, talkative, seeking own-advantage” *Goals: “Martilar house consists of a group of selected students. They are smarter than most of the others, however they tend to be lazy as well. It is not that laziness is a sought-trait, in fact the opposite--but the statistics show that most of them are lazy. Lazy as in they tend to study at the previous night for the exams; but thankfully more than half do their assignments. Their cleverness covers up for their laziness though; and they are among the stars of the school. This house tends to have strong friendships among both the same aged-students and different grades. They are helpful, especially for mischief, since they like to use their cleverness for mischief as well. They like to twist the words and situations in their own interest. They are truly great friends though, and are supporters of their friends no matter what. They are good at saving other people from trouble too, as well as saving themselves perfectly. They aren't quite the observers. Unless you stick something in their eyes, they won't notice it; if they didn't hear it from the friends. Yes, they are good at hearing, and spreading. They are also on the anarchist side--they have clung to each other so tightly that most of the time they are stronger than professors and can usually change the things to their favor.” *Created by: Evan Cartwright (Deniiz) 'Maverick House:' *Name: Maverick *Founder: Stradivarious Schermerhorn S. A. Salander *Colors: Silver and Black *Mascot/Animal: Lone Wolf *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Students sorted into the House of Maverick are usually the independent types, often seen as the noncomformists and the avant-garde. They usually prefer to do things their own way, sometimes going about solo, and some couldn't be bothered to do things "normally" given their disposition to march to the beat of their own drums. Many of them are natural trailblazers while some are just inclined to go against the flow of conventional habits. Its not that these students refuse to be team players, but they recognize each others' uniqueness and free-spirit, allowing each other the space and the acceptance to create their own niche. ” *Goals: “The goal of this House is to allow each student to blossom into the unique individuals that they can become, but at the same time to instill in them the ability and the appreciation to work with a group, either those of like-minds or those different from their own temperament. ” *Created by: Stradivarius Schermerhorn S.A. Salander (Steelsheen) 'McCarthy House' *Name: McCarthy *Founder: Fallon McCarthy *Colors: Lilac and Silver *Mascot/Animal: Deer *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The people in my house would be kind and gentle souls. They would always be concerned with others, sometimes more so then they worry about themselves. They would always be there for friends in need and always willing to help any staff member or other a dult with what they might need. They would be hard working determined individuals that put the good of the house above their own selfish needs. In summary: selflessness, gentility, caring, hard working, helpful” *Goals: “The goals of my house would be to help others and help the school, while still being competitive within the various house competitions. Basically, my house would seem like a bunch of hippies working for the greater good.” *Created by: Fallon McCarthy (GrapeyGrape) 'The House of Moody' *Name: Moody *Founder:  “The name Moody is derived from the Moody family name in England - namely from circa the 19-1800’s a round when Hogwarts was formed. The Moody house is aptly named after the common name of the house founder one Roberta Moody Rusalka, Moody being her maiden name. Moody was known in her time for being an influential matriarch of the herbology and magical botany worlds. Moody was known in her time to have about her a number of woodland creatures namely a brown fox named Alice, and a Red Fox she called Ludley. Born in the Spring, Roberta Moody grew up in what is now known as Hertfordshire England where her family ran and owned one of the first joint apothecary and florist shops. She was known in her time for her utter kindness, ability to grow any plant, ability to take a dying plant and make it thrive, and her ability to make restorative and healing tonics. She also was known to have a quick temper, be spritely, and cunning like the fox. She was also known for being accepting of people of all works of life, elasticities, religions, and blood purity as well. Still traditionally the house of Moody is one of the ‘strongest’ and ‘longest’ lines in the pureblood family chain.” *Colors: Orange & Green *Mascot/Animal: The Brown Fox *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The typical witch or wizard who is placed into the Moody house can be sly and cunning like the fox - however more in the mischievous fashion than that of the Slytherin house. They are also found to be kind, swift, loving, and gentle. Some more traits that are found to hold true is an aptitude for Botany, Nature, and Herbology as the founder Roberta Moody held nature in high regards. Some more and other related characteristics are that of being in general good natured, and sweet. Most of the students placed in the Moody house can be summed up as what muggles would refer to as Hippies.” *Goals: “The house goals in general are those of being strong in both natural elements, competitive elements, and power elements of the school. That being said the students of Moody are both sports inclined, studious, and in general try to harness their own powers for the good of nature and people in general. Most of the students who graduate from the house of Moody move on after Hogwarts to work in the Department of Environmental Protection at the Ministry of Magic or with nature in other facets.” *Created by: Kyleigh Manning (McFeisty) 'Moonbell:' *Name: Moonbell *Founder: Mirida Moonbell *Colors: Purple and White *Mascot/Animal: Dolphin *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Ability to enjoy life, strong lover, modest, and honest. Share some traits with the other four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." *Goals: “1. Enjoy life and look up instead of down. 2. Love more, never hate. 3. Live to your fullest. Quote: Love is more powerful that hate” *Created by: Savannah Black (dragon_star) 'Moore House' *Name: Moore *Founder: Phoebe Moore *Crest: "The crest is in the shape of a badge, and is divided into four, the top right and bottom parts of it are blue, and the other two are green. A picture of an owl is placed over the sections. There is a banner with the word “Moore” going left to right, it is navy blue with green writing on it." *Colors: Blue and Green *Mascot/Animal: Animal *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Any student in this house is almost addicted to reading, whether they read fiction, fact or anything else, and like it, they are almost always in this house. They also love to learn, each one is brave and talented at anything they want to do. If they out their minds to it, they can! The password to get into this house is any sort of book, it changes each week, and is almost always an old novel.” *Goals: “To get as many people as possible to read, and learn. ” *Created by: Rachel Annabeth Chase (Annabeth) 'Mukwa House' *Name: Mukwa-meaning Bear *Founder: Bimosemakwaikwe – Walking Bear Woman *Colors: Purple and Red *Mascot/Animal: Mukaday Mukwa-meaning Black Bear *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Those in the Mukwa house are stubborn and brave but also have a heart of gold. They are a combination of all the houses (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). They are bright and knowledgeable. Those in this house are very good with animals. They are more likely to be the ones to study animals and creatures of both the wizarding and muggle worlds. They are challenging when they need to be but yet gentle as a lamb as well when needed. A finer house could never be found, they have the intelligence of Ravenclaws, the bravery of Gryffindors, the gentleness and kindness of Hufflepuffs and the firmness and challenging of a Slytherin.” *Goals: “To be the best that they can be, in all things that they do. They do what they are meant to do, not whatever suits them. If it is something that would hurt another they would rethink what they should do. They enjoy life and live it to the fullest. You never know what life will bring you, so if you don't live it to the fullest, you will never know what you are missing.” *Story: “One day Bimosemakwaikwe took her baby boy to go berry picking, she transfigured her sling into a hammock of sorts between two trees. Swinging the little boy gently back and forth the child fell asleep. So Bimosemakwaikwe started picking berries. Hearing her baby begin to cry a short time later, Bimosemakwaikwe used her wand to start the hammock swinging again and returned to berry picking. The boy cried on, and Bimosemakwaikwe called over for him to hush, and that she would be there very soon. Suddenly the boy stopped crying, and Bimosemakwaikwe finished her berry picking. Turning she stood up to go to her son, when she stopped. There was a large black bear standing there pushing her baby son back and forth in the hammock. Watching as the black bear saw that the baby had stopped crying, the bear went back into the woods. From that day on Bimosmakwaikwe knew that the black bear was not something to fear but something that was a part of her.” *Created by: TJ Michaels (Green Ninja) 'Nympharum Pulvis House' *Name: Nympharum Pulvis (Latin for Pixie Dust) *Founder: “Founded by Petrelle Dust, it represents all the woman believes in. Petrelle Dust actually had studied to become a fashion designer when one day, the woman had to see how a poor little girl got beaten by to other girls just because she hadn't the same sense of fashion than them. Form that day on Petrelle decided to make the world a little better and she went back to her old university to study to become a teacher. After teaching for 20 years at Hogwarts, she died due to a bad disease. Remembering all the good things Petrelle had brought to Hogwarts,the headmaster decided to officially name a house after the little group of worshipers that had build around Petrelle.” *Crest “The crest of Nympharum pulvis shows a blonde Pixie in pink dress surrounded by glittery dust, which represents Petrelle Dust, on a white background. As all of Petrelle's worshipers know her fave colors were pink and white and she only wore clothes in that colors. Her pixie like looks gave the crest creators the last detail and Nympharum pulvis was born. The school uniform is also white and pink. Girls can decide between a pink and white dress and a white polo shirt with a pink skirt and white knee socks. Guys get into this house complain a lot at first about the light pink shirts and the white trousers but usually get used to it soon. As said before, Petrelle Dust looked a lot like a pixie, with her shining blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes and the slim figure. That was the main reason why the mascot of Nympharum pulvis is a pixie. The pixie seems to be everywhere when coming to this house,it even is imprinted on the students' uniforms, all in memory of Petrelle Dust.” *Colors: White and Pink *Mascot/Animal: Pixie *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “A typical Nympharum pulvis student is loyal to his or her fellow men and never judges a person, always has an own opinion. He or she treats other students fairly and doesn't make differences between rich or poor. They have a great sense of fashion and it's a huge part of their life but they would never laugh at someone that doesn't or doesn't have the money to get all the new stuff. If someone asks them for help, in fashion or in general they'll always be there and try to do their best to help.” *Goals: “The goals of these students usually are to fulfill their dreams and make the world a little better. Many of them dream about finding true friends and/or true love.” *Created by: Feenella Schwarzberg (MissFeenella) 'Owlette House' *Name: Owlette *Founder: Ovale Owlette, a student who paid attention to the smallest detail of imperfectness of the Hogwarts castle when it was ‘destroyed’ in the battle of Hogwarts and repaired it with magic.” *Colors: Black and White *Mascot/Animal: Owl *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “shared among her fellow student owlettes were balance over bravery, wit, preparedness, and loyalty” *Created by: Janice Elizabeth (cheeseStrings) 'Platabeck House' *Name: Platabeck *Founder: Alex Greingoth *Crest: “The crest would be very similar to the Gryffindor crest in terms of shape, in the colors of purple and silver (explanation below). A platypus, which is the mascot of the house, would be in the middle of the shield, and the name, Platabeck, would be displayed on a banner of the platypus.” *Colors: Purple & Silver *Mascot/Animal: Platypus *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “People who are sorted into Platabeck would be people who represent all the existing Hogwarts houses, as many people do (for example, I'm smart like a Ravenclaw, but more kind and honest like a Hufflepuff, which is why I'm sorted there). However, Platabeck students are VERY divided, so much so that the Sorting Hat might have trouble deciding where to put this student. However, just because many students in this house are cunning, brave, smart and loyal all at the same time, some students are also incredibly positive. Optimism is a very important trait to Platabeck's because optimism allows you to use those other four personality traits to succeed in life. Without positivity, it's impossible to get anything done.” *Goals: “The goal of Platabeck house is to encourage students to always put their best foot forward and to look on the positive sides of things at all times, so they can continue to succeed and not let the bad times get them down.” *Created by: Alex Greingoth (Lissy_Longbottom) 'Phoenixwings House' *Name: Phoenixwings *Founder: Fillius Flitwick *Colors: Purple and Gold *Mascot/Animal: Phoenix *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Artistically Inclined. Any student in this house is somehow artistically talented. Whether they play an instrument, sing, or create art, they are in this house. There is no password to get into their common room. The must either draw or paint the entrance or if they are musically talented they must hum a melodically correct tune to enter. Once they have done so the entrance will appear and they may enter.” *Goals: “To prove that the arts are important in society, wizarding or not, and education as well as everyday life.” *Created by: Bleu Rawley (Suziella) 'Phynivere House' *Name: Phynivere *Founder: Perdita Phynivere *Colors: Black and Orange *Mascot/Animal: Phoenix *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The students belonging to Phynivere's house are cunning, yet not too Slytherin-like in demeanor. They appreciate the arts and are talented in various different ways. They all have an amazing sense of humor and are a real barrel of laughs when the occasion arises. Phyniveres are a little rash, as they follow their instincts a lot but it usually turns out well for them. They are also extremely competitive, but love each other anyway.” *Goals: “Phynivere is a very competitive house. They all aim for fame, and don't mind pushing people down to get what they want.” *Created by: Salina Malfoy (iceblossom22) 'Pumba House' *Name: Pumba *Founder: Proculeius Pumba “Thousands of years ago, the day Hogwarts was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff, the four founders had decided to name Hogwarts upon the honor of Proculeius Pumba: the sole inspiration for the creation of the school. These four founders were taught by one professor. He wasn’t the normal professor you get to see every day; in fact, he was an old and almost disable one. But still, he used his remaining energy to teach his four students. At that time, the Wizarding World had remained a secret and was only known by a certain number of people, including Pumba. The parents of the four founders knew their children were different, that they needed a proper teacher. So, they have turned to Proculeius Pumba for help. His whole life, he had only taught four students upon request of their parents because they believed him to be the best professor of all time, having written a lot of books which seemed to be full of wisdom in it and held secrets that Muggles didn’t know about. So you see, his four students never got along with each other, and usually fought a lot when they were little. As they grew older, they began to learn from Pumba’s teachings and they were united as one finally. Every day, his lessons were held at his bedroom with his students sitting on the edge of his bed. It seemed like an unlikely class, but they learned, a lot. More than a person could ever learn because Pumba was a legendary wizard who was known to be the most knowledgeable wizard ever born. He taught the greatest lessons of all times and fed the hungry minds of his four pupils until they were full. Of course, to do this he had a twist, making jokes out of almost everything in order to get the lessons in the minds of his students; for it to retain in their brains. When Pumba died, he only had one wish for his four pupils: to teach great minds for a brighter future ahead of them. He wanted wizards and witches to have proper education for he wanted the best for the next generation and didn’t want them to use their magical powers for evil so he wanted to lead them to the right path and asked this last wish to his students. So, after that, the four pupils of Pumba had created Hogwarts. The name was taken from a joke that the four shared. Recently, a couple of weeks before they had officially founded Hogwarts, they have come across a show called Lion King from the Muggle world and heard the name Pumba. This Pumba, was a warthog in the show, and they all agreed to make the name of the school Hogwarts, in honor of Pumba and the same time to keep his true identity a secret, which is why they didn’t use the name Pumba as the name of the school. Probably, they considered this a riddle for wizards to solve for ages.” *Colors: Purple and White *Mascot/Animal: Warthog *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Funny, with good sense of humor, cheerful, creative, open-minded, carefree” *Goals: “To bring some sunshine and happiness to Hogwarts” *Created by: Danielle Griffiths (TwistedHearts) 'Sapphire House' *Name: Sapphire *Founder: "Cytherea Sapphirine” *Colors: Onyx and White *Mascot/Animal: Phoenix *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Sapphirine values the love for ARTS, PHILOSOPHY and PERCEPTION. The founder of the house is Cytherea Sapphirine. Like their founder, Sapphirines emphasizes "artistic" in their house. The founder has known to be the lover of art and simplicity of beauty. Thus, students sorted under this house is very much creative and unique in a very special way. But don't be fooled though. They may not be as cunning as the Slytherins, brave like the Gryffindors, intelligent as the Ravenclaws and fair like the Hufflepuff but Sappharines are known to be extraordinary especially with ideas and suggestions. Sappharines also values equality amongst blood heritages. Being sorted in this house doesn't require purebloods. It welcomes all. Prejudicials are strictly not invited in this house.” *Goals: “Cytherea Sapphirine wants to have equality amongst every student in this house. Magic is not about blood, it's about how much you could help and gain to others. Cytherea created 3 main goals: 1. Love for ARTS Music, pottery, designing, drawing... name it all. Arts makes the person feel beautiful inside and out. Art is the boundary between logic and not. Being too much serious and not taking risks is certainly boring. So for Cytherea Sapphirine, live life like it's your canvas. 2. Philosophical interests Art always has its limits and boundaries. And that limit is called Philosophy. Philosophy helps you mature in certain situations. It helps you become a better person. Helps you distinguish right from wrong. Cytherea Sapphirine always emphasize the great deal of philosophy. Reading books is one thing but being able to practice what you read is important in the real world. 3. Helping Hands Prejudicial and discriminators are never welcome to Sappharine. This house wants equality amongst each student. Respect and love is always a must. Being ambitious is not a question but helping others will make you even more successful. Cytherea Sapphirine believes that if you help each other the more chance of achievement is gained. She doesn't want war and disloyalty. ” *Created by: Jeanne Morgan (spiral_star) 'Shafi House' *Name: Shafi *Founder: Juliette Shafi “Juliette Shafi was the founder of this house. A kid was raised in an average Pureblood family. Being a kid of five always made her feel…average. Being a witch wasn't the highlight of her life considering her blood status. Ever since she was a six year old, she believed that some day and somehow she will find the place that will make her stand out as a unique girl. She dreamt about that place almost every night of her childhood and early teenage years. She kept it for herself and waited by the window every night before going to sleep. When she was sixteen and the child in her was about to give up and die and she was camping out during the Wizarding World Quidditch Cup, a shining fly urged her to follow on. Juliette took that as a sign and hurried behind the little thing, top on the hill where the Portkey was that fly rested on it. The young lady was ready to take the ride and she held on to the plastic bouquet of flowers (i.e. the portkey). The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of a meadow. A magical one. The sky was mixture of turquoise color and beige floating clouds. The grass was some kind of green velvet that felt awesome against her feet. All kinds of flowers were spread around in an organized system. Butterflies of colored glass soaring around, sound of water nearby and the creak was no regular water- silver liquid. The sun was a perfect oval of golden light. You can look straight at it and feel warm and cozy without burning your eyes or damaging them. Juliette's smile was the widest ever, she turned around and saw the fairies flying low to the garden sniffing flowers and playing tag (!). A girl like her; No outstanding courage, extreme beauty, or special wit felt that the peaceful place her home and stretched down on the grass closing her eyes and promising herself that back there was what she should change and dream of living in, not this perfect land where nothing's missing or needed. Her eyes snapped open and she was back on the ground in her sleeping bag along with the siblings sleeping around her. She was panting and knew that the vision she had was the reason she fought for a better place for 'average' children like herself to make a change even if it was… average.”  *Colors: Turquoise, Neon Green, & Plum *Mascot/Animal: Fairies *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “A house that includes all those children out there who dream of a special place for their special skills. Children, or may I call them soon-to-be men and women, who have nothing more than wild imagination of a new world, hope to change the circumstance, ambitions very strong and high, faith in the downs in life even steadier than the faith in the ups, and sparkles filling their small heads adding some spice to the pale color of life. Sparkles. Hope. Ambition. Faith. Imagination.” *Created by: Louisa Carter (Magical Soul) 'Skymuse House' *Name: Skymuse *Founder: Ariadne Lydia Marchbanks “The background of the crest should be the House color, purple. I believe this color is very fitting, because it is the color of magic, mystery, spiritual fulfillment, meditation and idealism. Purple is also a color favored by artists and a reflection of nobility and grace.” *Colors: Purple *Mascot/Animal: Swan *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The traits of the students sorted into this House include an eye for beauty and a love for the arts, an idealist spirit, and a mysterious personality. Hogwarts doesn’t only need people of action; it needs visionaries too. Skymuses won’t change the world directly; it’s not their goal.” *Goals: “Their goal is to come up with ideas, to inspire others, and this would get the wizarding world moving and changing for the better.” *Created by: Ariadne Lydia Marchbankse (Lady of the Lake) 'Sollertia House' *Name: Sollertia *Founder: Gwendolyn Greene *Colors: Purple and Gray *Mascot/Animal: Butterfly *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Cleverness, skill, skillfulness, art, dexterity, expertise, and deftness” *Goals: “To improve their skills, make friends, train their ambition” *Created by: Gwendolyn Greene (Quick Quotes Quill) 'Stargazer House' *Name: Stargazer *Founder: Hannah Malfoy *Colors: Purple/Lime Green/Black *Mascot/Animal: Horse *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “kindness, intelligence, brave” *Goals: “To become the House Hogwarts students love” *Created by: Hannah Malfoy (gothicravenclaw) 'Thestrolanes House' *Name: Thestrolanes *Founder: Taeloseous Thestrolanes *Colors: White, Purple & Silver *Mascot/Animal: Thestrals *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “The characteristics of the students that belong in Thestrolane house is that they are Helpful and Wise, Loving and Caring, Powerful and mature, and also Very Loyal, Hard-working, and Independent. They will always try to achieve their best fair and square. Even though they dislike being the center of attention, t hey are friendly and loves new friends. They always try to do something by themselves and will only ask for help after they tried their best, but they know their limits. ” *Goals: “The goal of this house is to make Wizards and Witches that are strong, brave, wise, and always help anyone in need. The goal of this house is not to make the most powerful wizards and witches of all time, but they want their students to be useful to this world. They will try to teach their students what this life means, and how should they live their life. They teach their students magic, and how you should use and control it well.” *Created by: Janet Quatiane (Berttie-Bott) 'Troublemakers United House' *Name: Troublemakers United *Founder: "This house has been found by Adrain Weasley. Adrain Weasley is one of many great grandsons of Fred Weasley, brother of George Weasley." *Crest: "The crest is in the shape of a diamond. It has both of the colors on each side. In the middle it has a design of a monkey. At the bottom of the crest it says the name of our house." *Colors: Light Pink and Magenta *Mascot/Animal: Monkey *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “To be in this house you need to have certain traits like every house. The most important traits or characteristics is to be funny and have a sense of humor. You need to be good at making people laugh or smile. You need to be able to take jokes well and have fun with them. ” *Goals: “The goals in this house are to make life an amazing and terrific experience. In this house we love to have fun with the things we do. This goal is so that we know that the Troublemakers United always take the right path in life while having fun.” *Created by: Tara Brewer (TaraGranger) 'Unspeakables House' *Name: Unspeakables *Founder: Willem O’Reily *Crest: “A shield with black and blue colors with a hint of silver lining. Depicting a long hall and a door at the end with silver light coming from the bottom.” *Colors: Black and Blue, with a hint of silver *Mascot/Animal: Hungarian Horntail Dragon *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “skilled with matters of the mind, working together for one common goal, and not afraid to step on somebody to achieve what you want or need.” *Goals: “To win the House Cup Every Year.” *Created by: Benjamin Trevors (Orion Black) 'Ursaring House' *Name: Ursaring *Founder: “My house was named after Ursulla Ursaring. She's a witch that was tricked into an arranged marriage, but fled with her true love later on. A year after, she had a son, but was found by her first husband and her son and true love were murdered as revenge. Ursulla managed to defeat her first husband in a duel and traveled away where she would find peace. She ended up at a school where she decided to start her own house where she would care for all her students, even of those who were from different houses..” *Colors: Burgundy and Brown *Mascot/Animal: Bear *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics/Goals: “Ursaring's goals is to take in students who need nurturing and are willing to protect those in their house. She collects the wise ones, the ones that aren't fooled by false promises or fear and those who are strong in mind and body. Ursarings are carefully chosen to step up and be role models to those who are weak and are in need of a sister, brother, mother or father. It reflects the longing Ursulla felt, the longing to take care of her son.” *Created by: (Bubbles) 'Vulpenex House' *Name: Vulpenex (a combination of the Vulpes canid of the fox species) *Founder: “he Founder Valrie Vulpenox, was a distant person from the other four founders. Her appearance was one of the many adored qualities valued by others. Vulpenox joined with the other founders shortly before they began Hogwarts. Whilst Helga Hufflepuff decided to take the other remaining witches and wizards that didn't suit neither Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherrin, it was Valrie Vulpenox who suggested to Helga what redeeming qualities best suited her.” *Colors: Purple and Yello w *Mascot/Animal: Fox *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Most of Vulpenox students had charisma and charm that was often used for granted to gain what they needed in life. They valued the Fox as it's official mascot for it's beauty and trickery.” *Goals: “They're main goal is to achieve the very best even if it meant bringing down others. The special colors were purple for deep and unique feelings, and soft orange to represent the fox. ” *Created by: Kimalia Alarose Fanster (Kimalia) 'Williamsson House' *Name: Williamson *Founder: “William Baldwin meaning (protector); Baldwin was born in England as an orphan as his mother was a witch and was killed after he was born by witch hunters. Baldwin lived with another family of wizards who he loved dearly. He left England when he was eighteen because attitudes were still harsh towards magic but he brought his adopted family because he cared for them too much to leave them. They traveled for months by ship to Iceland as William was a keen traveler. He arrived in a small, isolated, wizarding fishing town called Yorjik where magic was kept a secret because the town was so far from others. The town had such a friendly community spirit where everyone helped each other that William settled in quickly. He and his family lived in a small but comfortable hut where William proved himself to be a worthy leader and protector, helping others during harsh snowy seasons and sacrificing his fish for others when the catch count was low. Yorjik’s leader was a kind but frail old man who died when William was 30 after the worst snowstorm in a century. Yorjik was a wreck and needed someone to bring it back to its former glory. The town had a competition to see who would become the next worthy leader. William proved himself through thoughtfulness where others showed strength, self sacrifice for others where others showed hunger for power. He was elected to be the leader after only one day. William was a great leader, showing kindness and bravery and reigned for five years in peace. He used his magic to improve the town when it was hit by storms as the people lacked in great magic skill. He supplied his adopted family with the best houses in the town and got the town’s market’s back to full business. He healed the ill and weak from the storm and rebuild all the houses with help from the strongest warriors who he treated like equals. Williiam went through his life ruling the town that he loved and the people he loved and enjoyed every second of it. When he died (he was 92) the town mourned for their greatest leader and celebrated the day of his death every year since.” *Colors: Yellow and Gray *Mascot/Animal: Penguin *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “William was a mostly peaceful family protector. They will fight for who they love but usually mellow. Takes one for the team, makes sacrifices for protection. They are brave and thoughtful but sometimes reckless because they don’t want others to get hurt.” *Created by: Charlie Rimsworth (teamdobby) 'WiseOwl House' *Name: WiseOWl *Founder: "Olivia Owlsberg came from Wales and was born on May 7th over nearly two thousand years ago” *Crest “The crest has a golden owl in the middle perching on a tree the outside frame is black and the inside is white and at the top there is a banner saying WiseOwl" *Colors: White and Gold *Mascot/Animal: Owl named Olivia *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “Wise, Helpful and friendly these were the qualities Olivia thought were important and that would be useful when your older” *Goals: “Olivia Owlsberg was wise and helpful and friendly and made her house at Hogwarts just the way she wanted and they were some of her greatest goals” *Created by: Luna Kierens (Orla) 'Woods House' *Name: Woods *Founder: Named after Tiger Woods *Colors: Orange and Black *Mascot/Animal: Tiger *Attributes/Traits/Characteristics: “If you were sorted into this house, it would be very similar to being sorted into Gryffindor. Except that you were mostly a jock or very athletic and highly skilled in physical activity or at least have potential. Most Quidditch junkies and Quidditch greats are sorted into this house.” *Created by: Jordan Kobe (HarryPotterQuidditch) Category:History of Magic Category:Homework Category:Term 28